Sex with a Chance of Earthquakes
by MinaRobins
Summary: Regina can cause the grounds to shake when she's riled up enough and apparently so can Emma. PWP


**Title**: Sex with a Chance of Earthquakes

**Author**: MinaRobins

**Fandom**: Once Upon a Time

**Pairing**: Eventual SwanQueen, Emma Swan/Regina Mills.

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Regina can cause the grounds to shake when she's riled up enough and apparently so can Emma.

…..

When their hands touch Emma swears she feels a tremor but it's been a year for her and she misses Regina like she misses a limb or well… well just like how she would miss Regina. She was never a poetic person and wasn't quite able to be one even when she was trying to pass English class, and right now Regina has a hand against her spine and a tongue along the throat of her neck which made her efforts quite useless.

"It's been ages for me," Emma leans a bit away and looks into Regina's determined gaze, "why are you so eager?"

"You've been with another."

Emma makes a face at the reminder and the world stills enough for her to feel sick over her encounter with the gentleman ape, "Regina, I swear to god I wouln't-"

A kiss silences her from continuing and then Regina is unbuttoning her too fancy blouse and moving to sit on top of the mayoral desk like she was posing for a 1960's pin up calendar. Regina's hands tug at the collar of her own tweed top, she toys with the material and hooks her thumbs into the lapels. She uses the flaps as a guide for her hands to follow along her curves, highlighting the sides of her breast with the gasp of breath she takes. Her palm floats over the ridges of her ribs before exquisitely settling on the belt around her waist.

"Ohuunf."

"Eloquent and lovely as always." Regina remarks and tilts her chin up at Emma.

"I've missed you," Emma makes her cottoned up mouth form her mind's mantra, "I've missed you."

"Oh, have you now?" Regina cups her partner's face into her hands, "I would've presumed you were getting laid quite frequently, should I be worried about getting you a checkup with the town Doctor?"

"Are you trying to ruin the mood?!" Emma snarks back but then Regina just strives forward to licks those pouting lips and that's all that matters.

There's too much of a commotion when Emma spitefully shoves the perfectly aligned pen holder and name plaque from Regina's table. She must have pushed something else valuable onto the ground because she swears she heard glass shatter. Ha, collateral damage to them having sex, Regina couldn't blame her for such a trivial error.

Regina squirms under her lover's approach, her hand digging marks into the leather jacket; two could play at being petty. If her nails left marks then so be it. She'll let those remain as a visible punishment for a while before magicking away the damage she had intentionally caused Emma's most prised possession.

Regina gives the jacket a firm shake, "I thought I got rid of this thing, I helped you with your wardrobe selection."

"Yeah, I noticed." Emma answers, pushing her jean clad knee into Regina's center, "some of the things you had me wearing were not practical in my field of work, like not at all."

"Darling, they must have made you scrumptious." Regina arches into Emma's body, one hand falling away in search of support but wounding up dangling powerlessly off the side of the too small desk.

She'll allow it for now.

"I still have the black pumps," Emma whispers against her lover's warm neck, she licks at the perspiration she had caused and grins, "with the silk stockings as dark as-"

"You have the velvet onyx stilettos?" Regina groans and lifts up from the desk, starting to build a gyrating beat against Emma's leg.

"That's…that's just so pretentious," Emma leans forward and presses her lips against Regina's hair, mumbling into those luscious tresses, "and that's why."

"That's why what?"

Emma buys time by moving up to save her jacket from further damage, her skin will heal but leather was meant to be cared for, she carefully tosses it onto the overturned chair, odd, did she bump that over too?

"'Why what', do finish your sentences, dear."

"Why," Emma gulps and thinks the anxiousness in her body will quake her to the floor and if the fall didn't kill her then the chance of a rejection may tear her apart, "I… you."

Regina appears taken aback at the obvious pause and of what it was supposed to mean.

It frightens Emma, but a moment later Regina's eyes crinkle with a genuinely smitten grin, "I do as well." There need not be more said, Regina wouldn't want to make her partner feel uncomfortable and this was more then she deserved. She loved and was being loved by the saviour, and their little prince had his mothers back. She shouldn't ask for more, her hopes and expectations are what cost lives. To dream beyond herself would mean chancing a plummet from a height that would crush the brittle remnants of her soul.

"No, please don't," Emma's hand was light to press against Regina's chin, tilting her partner to face her once again, she kisses the dip of worried eyebrows that marred Regina's calm expression, then pressed another kiss to the eyelids and the scar that marks her lover's lips, "you know I have a hard time, don't let me ruin it, push me to open up to you, I really do want to."

It's a sweet gesture but Regina opts instead to roll up Emma's blouse, the material is silky and something she had chosen from a favoured catalogue, her fingertips slip beneath the wire of Emma's bra and pinches at the turgid nipple there.

Emma's hands wrap around Regina's shoulders and she presses down into her lover's hands, restarting the rhythm they had previous stopped.

"Tell me what else you had on." Regina's words are gentle, attractive and had just an ounce of command in them. It makes the wetness between Emma's leg increase with each syllable uttered.

"Oh, umm, don't stop with you han-"

Regina hadn't and now another hand joins in the ministrations and Emma has to push her palms onto the desktop to stable herself from quivering, no one touches her like Regina does.

"Tell me," There's a rough command this time, "dear."

"It's this half leather thing, kinda kinky dark but the material is butter soft." Regina's motions quicken and she rolls into each of Emma's thrust, earning herself a throaty moan.

"Underneath?" The Queen inquired, the word a molten demand.

"I, I don't," Regina is using her nails now and Emma knew she was going to be sore no matter what, "it was lacy," _had not support_, "see through," _impractical_, "a… a plum dark thing?" It was a bra that failed its one function and yet Emma was finding herself deeply in favour of showing it to Regina in person if just taking about clothing did this to her partner.

"Palatinate purple." Regina corrects and slides her hands around to Emma's back, letting her nails really dig into the space right around the spine and making the blonde fervently rock against her.

"Yes," Emma squeaks when Regina's raises her own leg and shoves right up against Emma's core, "that."

Emma wants to be fucked so badly, hungers not only to hear how she was missed, not just to be enough until a substitute of some form appeared. Be it a blood related baby for her foster parents or proper not damaged goods for her own parents and of course not some mission objective of a twisted animal servant. She requires it, to be needed for just being herself; she yearns to feel it, though she desires nothing more than to zealously show Regina her own love, if not in words then in action.

They were the same kind of tainted beings. Regina would understand her; at least she hopes that to be true.

Emma slinks back and drops to her knees onto the marbled floors, she feels like the short distance to the floor had jostled her more than normal and notes the lights were swaying quite too much but then Regina's moving to scold her and Emma has to act fast. Emma tugs and slides her lover right up to the edge of the thankfully sturdy desk, so presses her nose against the soaked material of the other woman's panties, letting her tongue collect up the moisture.

"Wait, you're going to ruin my set," Regina's hand pushes on the top of Emma's head but she gives up when Emma's teeth nibble along the barely concealed lips of her labia, the name comes as a sigh "Emma."

Regina sounds so content but exasperated that it causes Emma to laugh and nuzzle closer, she helps slip the heels from the other woman's dainty feet, her shaking hands fumble and she drops the shoes with a clatter which elicits a growl from Regina. She tries to amend her error as speedily as possible, working not to tear the stockings from Regina's body but to coax them off. The material bunches up as she rolls them down the length of flawless skin. She then uses one of her hands to push the thong out of the way so she could play her tongue against the redden clitoris.

"Fuu-" Regina's too good at control to swear but for Emma to get her partner this close to it was still pretty damn good.

Emma wraps her mouth around the throbbing clit, plying the bundle of nerves from its hood. She's busy and determined to please and each whine and sigh from Regina encourages her more than profanities ever could. She positions four of her fingers, the tips at the gushing wet collection of cum to lubricate her digits.

Regina encouragingly jolts up into Emma's hands to help start the process but Emma's gentle in her wanting, going up to her knuckles before pulling out to restart the process. Emma is standing now and hovering over Regina's prone body, her gold strands trailing micro sensations along Regina's abdomen with each bead of sweat she chases with her tongue.

It's frustrating and tingling and all shades of fantastic but Regina wants it hard and wants it to hurt and she knows that Emma needs the same.

Regina's hands dangles listlessly over the side of the desk, yanking at the knob of a drawer before pulling out flavourless lube, she tosses it blearily towards Emma and giggles uncharacteristically when the other woman pretends to duck only to lift her head up at the last moment to have the tube bounce off her smirk.

Emma keeps one thumb twirling on Regina's clit, making the other woman's motions jerky as she leaned up to uncap the lid.

"Give me your hand."

Emma takes her time cleaning the pearl fluids from her skin, letting the flavour saturate and settle on her palate as she made a show of it for Regina. She traced her tongue along each joint of her hand, mouths the webbing of white between the spaces of her fingers. She stops only when the liquid glistens on her lipbalmed grin, it's a shiny mess and Emma lets it stay.

Regina shudders out a gasp and it takes a handful of seconds before she can focus onto the task she had chosen. She hastily works the clear lube onto one hand, moving her pinkie then ring then middle and finally index finger into the substance in her palm before fanning out and showing her liquid covered hand to Emma. They reach for each other and it's instinctive and easy for them to hold hands now, she works the cool lube onto Emma's fingers, letting it soak into each digit before intentionally wiping the excess onto Emma's thumb.

Emma raises her eyebrow in dubious questioning but Regina only grins and leans back onto the desk, settling on grip onto the other end of the wood and leaving herself open and excited to her partner. She even wiggles her hips a little when Emma can only hungrily stare.

Emma bends down, nosing and taking in the scent that she had missed for a year. There's no rush, there's no one that knows of their partnership or any aspect of it. She's humoring whether she should do three or four when Regina chooses for her, magic licks around her wrist in sparks of vibrant purple and pulls in all four of her fingers, the spell releasing only when her thumb rubbed up against the tight entrance.

Regina is breathless and silent under the anticipation and strain, she gulps and feels her body shaking, it's not an unfamiliar sensation. She slams her eyes shut and lets the thundering beat in her heart drown out where she was; the desire of the moment forgotten in favour for a past in her memories. She's blindfolded and held down; this is a time when she was ready to take whatever punishment she was allotted. She spent a lifetime before Storybrooke taking spoonful's of poisonous love from her mother then another kind of control by the expectations placed on her through marriage to a king.

The pulsating around them stalls and it leaves Emma hushed. Regina senses the cool kiss of the breeze in the room, feels exposed and helpless. Her eyes are still closed the taste of air turns sour and hurting in her throat.

A warm hand settles on her trembling thigh, gliding up to her knee and then back, the other hand is moving gradually between her legs and its pleasure not pain that she receives.

"Hey, come back to me."

Regina apprehensively blinks open her teary eyes and dismayed over each breath of air she dragged in to sustain her body. Her vision is blurry but she fights to focus until her concerned lover comes into view. Emma watches her not with pity but understanding, the care comes through with patience and an undercurrent of love.

"We don't have to do anything more than you're comfortable with," Emma keeps her motions but it's more about connection than heat, "this is just what I'll need," a kiss laid over Regina's rabbiting heart and then a vehement proclamation "you're just what I'll need."

Regina cries now, heaves out the sorrow from that heavy phantom weight that has always pressed down onto her, heedless of her wants. Emma watches before bending to lean over the sniffling brunette, she lets her hands settle on Regina's shoulders when she moves to kiss the salty droplets.

Regina turns away but with a smile, it's free and open and she's less afraid at this moment than she had been at others, she uses the very tips of her fingers to elegantly dust away the remaining tears. "I love you, Emma Swan." She doesn't speak those words because she wants to hear the answering echo but because she desires for Emma to know how precious this was to her, how much she cherished this, how she was willing to hope and dream once again and to risk her injured heart to protect this.

"I," Emma still falters but she has just witness the bravery on the closed off woman before her and it's a solace and a source of courage too, there's the rush of overwhelming warmth in her heart and it fights to find a way to express itself, the words tumble out breathlessly "I love you, Regina Mills."

Regina allows herself to tear up once again and she sits up closer to Emma and angles for another kiss, it's a lingering keeping touch that holds nothing back. They aren't going to dance around how much they mean to each other, they know that they both want the same thing and maybe this time they'll both be able to mutually trust one another. It's not going to be perfect but they'll have this connection to fall back on, they both want this and there's no question about what they'll be willing to do to keep it.

Laughter bubbles from Regina's lips and it's a sound so sweet and fragile that Emma pulls her lover nearer still, protecting with her arms but not restraining. Regina whimpers and brushes her bangs from her face while discreetly ridding of the excess make up, the close distance between them makes her breast graze against Emma's and the moan it entices sponsors a pleased grin to turn up her lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm still really turned on, is that weird or wrong cause I…lo…love you and I want to show you but we can just cuddle…I just need you happy."

"I _love_ that you're insatiable."

Emma blushes and wonders if that word will be making a more tangible presence in their lives. Regina will probably never fully open up to the world outside but if Emma was being welcomed into that secret place of honour, to be trusted into a family that was once only made of two, then she would treasure this gift presented to her.

Regina has a Cheshire like flicker in her eyes, "I love you and I love to have you fill me up," she cracks a vicious smile and the voice that accompanies it is lusty and rich, "I need you to stretch me until you can feel me around you, I want you inside me, all of you." Her fingers wrap around Emma's wrist again and this time they both move together as one, there's no force of magic just mutual will.

The environment tremors but they embrace each other and for this snapshot in time there's nothing else but them being together.

…

"Everyone stay calm!" Charming yells over the din of cutlery spastically dancing along the linoleum floors, "keep your hands over your neck and do not look at any windows!"

"The glass will take your eyes!" Granny explains helpfully, clutching this kitchen's fine porcelain gravy bowl against her chest in one hand and the crossbow in the other.

"Yes, thank you, that helped with the panic," Snow quips under the metallic table.

Zelena had both of her hands clenched around the pole of another table and her legs wrapped around the base; it was like she was trying to prevent the thing from toppling over or maybe she was attempting to fly away with it.

Zelena screams as a large tray of soapy water splashes dangerously near where she was hiding, her desperate gaze falls onto Snow, "Do you have earthquakes often?!"

"No," Red answers before Snow can and with an amused smirk, was everyone just super clueless in this town? Granny must be losing her scenting capabilities. Oh god, she kind of wishes she was lacking it too, those two were really going at it. Red whined and tucks herself against Belle's abdomen, her growling stops only when the other girl stroked a comforting hand along her back.

"Let's all count from 60." Snow suggests but no one joins her but Charming since it's common knowledge that you only start counting after the last shake and this thing has been going on for the last 40 minutes, it start in slow spurts and builds into something insane before calming into a oscillating freight train shuttle cart experience.

"Let's make some baked goods she said," Granny starts, her eyes glaring at Snow, "let's use the kitchen connected to the city hall she said, it's meant for luncheons she said!"

A vein pops in Snow's forehead but she continues, "45…44…43…"

"The first earthquake was just above us, Regina could have started something and she's probably trying to bury us alive, that is of no fault of Snow!" Charming argues back, poking his head for too long from his hiding space and winds up being knocked out by two dried mutton legs.

Snow takes one look at her husband and after seeing him take an even breath starts up the count again, "31…29... 28…"

"Get that water away from me!" Zelena screeches, jumping up from her hiding place, "get out of my way you mangy sheep herd," she trips over Charming's accommodatingly limp body and slams flat into the huge spill of water. It's corrosive as acid and burns twice as much, it leeches and devours and makes Zelena's garble out classic last words, "I'm MELTING, I'm MELTING!"

They all stare wide eye at the shimmering emerald ooze that lay as a reminder of Zelena's once present form.

"Seriously, you thought a midwife could afford that fist sized jewel?" Red questions, she was still cuddled around Belle for the shaking hadn't quite stopped.

"If she's the Wicked Witch then Regina has got to be the one doing this!" Snow hollers victoriously, abandoning her counting to lay blame to the Evil Queen.

"They're fucking," Red clips back, her eyes closed but her annoyance making her want to shift, "not planning world domination!"

"Who are?" Grumpy brightens, he is green in the face and looks like he might hurl but with one hand hoisting himself up from his once fallen position he's not refraining his curiosity. His inquisitive nature drives him when it came to matters of indulgence, the two biggest factors being alcohol and sex.

"Regina and Emma." Belle chimes in, the book in her hand surprisingly easy to read under these minor tremors, they were nothing compared to the throws and tosses of the angry sea.

Snow twitches horribly and turns a vibrant shade of blue, "It's… It's… PORN"

…..

"Did you hear that?" Emma asks, lifting her head up and tilting to listen to a distant scream in the background.

"No, now I suggest you keep at what you're doing."

Emma complies and nestled back into Regina's arms. Emma has a leg thrown hazardously over the former mayor's hip and her arm is sitting equally snug around Regina's shoulder. Regina threads her hands through the tangles in the sunlit hair and deals with Emma's need to apply sloppy wet kisses along her collar bone.

"You're worse than a cecaelia hound."

"I don't know what that is, didn't we talk about not using mythological mumble jumbo unless it's absolutely necessary with me?"

"Cecaelia are a proud mix race of people, half octopi and half human, they have very strong prehensile arms," with Emma's continued perplexed expression, "why don't I show you?"

There's a gust of magic that floats and permeates into the air like a cloud of black ink and then Emma feels it.

"Umm, Regina, your legs are no longer legs." Emma gawks at the slick pulsating mass of black or, pretentiously Emma's internal voice snootily noted that the colour was probably a gun metal onyx or something equally ridiculous.

"Oh look at those renowned bondsperson skills coming to action."

"Regina your things are climbing up-" The yelp turns into a sensational keen as the arms curled around Emma's body in a full length hug.

"Did I mention the suction cups are incredibly sensitive," Regina lets one of the tentacles sit on Emma's lip, just waiting for her partner to squirm, she was just teasing at the moment but if Emma was game then she'll be all the more happy to be play, who was she to judge Ariel or Phillip when she was the one that was into _varied_ kinds of pleasure.

Regina had taken notice of the sharp cracks that formed in her reinforced windows and of the fallen books and decorative items since while she had managed to control the shaking their joining caused, Emma hadn't even noticed that it was their magic that was doing this and Regina did not feel it prudent to restrain Emma's enthusiasm.

The only damage caused should be contained in this building and the city hall and by now that place should have been emptied out. All those fairy tale creatures were most likely back on the tasks she had assigned them. If they had not left then Regina felt that she had done a good enough job at protecting everyone by managing Emma's magic to nothing too life threatening other than some minute but active earthquakes.

…

Now whenever Emma and Regina are together and the ground so much as trembles Snow has a near aneurysm and curses the heavens for the pornographic corruption Regina has introduced onto her house.


End file.
